Twisted Beginnings
by ghostwiring
Summary: This is an imagined backstory for Twisty. The story begins as Twisty takes work with a traveling circus that passes through his hometown of Jupiter. There he meets an alluring circus performer who guides him into his beginnings as a clown.
Jupiter, Florida

It was spring in 1933 when Bill Bruster's circus made a stop in Jupiter. Until then, my life hadn't had much direction. I was twenty three and was still living at home with my mama, who despite her old age still looked after me. It wasn't easy finding work in town-everyone knew everyone and they all knew that I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But mama always assured me that I would find my calling, and I did that misty afternoon when the circus caravan rolled past our trailer on the outskirts of town. I watched in a daze as the colorful wagons drifted by.

"Mama, there's a circus coming to town. Can we go?"

She didn't respond. She was fast asleep on the sofa, her fingers still held loosely to the near- empty bottle of sherry.

I waited till later that afternoon before I left the house. It was a short walk into town. I didn't have to walk far before I saw the wagons parked in the distance just outside of the city limits. The carnival folk were still working at setting things up; they didn't seem to notice me as I walked amongst them lost in wonder.

"May I help you?"

The voice caught me off guard. I turned around to find a man in a pin striped suit standing right next to me. He was much shorter, the top of his head no higher than my chest. He had cold, dark eyes, his hair was black and slicked back neatly. He had a funny little pencil-thin mustache just above his lip. Even though he was small, I still felt intimidated and instantly nervous.

"I-I was"

His eyes narrowed in a judging way.

"If you're here for the show it won't open until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"But if you're here to work, I could make use of you. It won't be paid, of course."

I hesitated in disbelief that someone was offering me a job.

"Yeah-I can help."

"Good. Go see Tom over there. He'll give you instructions.."

The man pointed at another man nearby that was shouting directions at some of the others.

"Thank you, mister. My name is John."

I held out my hand but the man merely stared at it. He gave me a short smile.

"Very with Tom when you're ready to get to work."

And with that he disappeared into the crowd of busy circus workers. A little unsure of myself, I walked over to the man named Tom. I waited as he continued to shout orders at the others until he finally turned around to face me. He seemed taken aback that I was standing there.

"What do you want?"

"My name is John, I'm here to work. The man in the suit sent me to talk to you."

Another set of judging eyes passed over me. The man named Tom's lip curled into a sneer.

"Oh he did? Well, John, why don't you go over to the animal carriages and start shoveling. The pens haven't been cleaned in a week."

Tom walked off and immediately began shouting at the men raising the tent. I did as he said and started looking for the carriages. In the distance I heard the sound of a neighing horse. I followed the sound until I came upon the horses' carrier. Four large horses were caged inside, their hooves scratching at the steel impatiently. It dawned on me then I had no idea what I was doing. I'd never even seen a horse in person before.

"Do you need some help, sugar?"

The soft feminine voice surprised me and once again I found myself caught off guard. I turned around and saw her sitting in the doorway of one of the trailers. I could tell she was a little older than me. Her long blonde hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders and her ruby red lips formed a curious pout as she gazed at me in a way that seemed softer than the men I'd encountered so far. My eyes fell on her long legs that were stretched out in front of her.

I pulled myself out of the trance I had fallen into and cleared my throat. She tried to hide an amused smile.

"I-I w-was sent to clean out the animal pens." I stuttered.

She frowned and stood up, walking over to me.

"I don't believe I've seen you before."

"N-no. I live here in Jupiter. I saw the carriages going by from my house and I walked over. A man in a suit offered me a job. I talked with Tom and he told me to clean the animal pens."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"That figures. I bet Charles told you he wasn't paying, right?"

"Who's Charles?"

"The guy in the suit. He runs the show. He'll take any chance he can get to hire some "free labor", the cheap bastard."

She held out her hand and I grabbed it awkwardly. Her hand was very soft and small in mine.

"The name's Rose-Marie, but you can call me Rose. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"John," I said dumbly.

"Nice to meet you John. C'mon, I'll help you out."

"No, you don't have to. I don't want to put you through any trouble."

"It's not a problem. I usually get stuck doing this job any way. These men around here can't be bothered to take care of the animals."

She opened the horse carrier and started leading the horses out one by one.

"So have you always lived in Jupiter."

"Yeah. I live here with my mama. I mean, my mother."

"That's nice. Most folks don't live with their parents long enough these days. I left home way too young."

"You left to join the circus?"

"Not originally. I guess you could say the circus found me."

She seemed uncomfortable about the subject, so I didn't ask for details.

"What about you? Are you trying to run away and join the circus?" she asked, changing the subject.

I laughed nervously. To be honest, I had always been fascinated by the circus. My mama took me when I was a boy and I'd often fantasized about being a performer ever since. Whenever I brought it up, mama would just laugh and tell me to forget about it.

"I guess I've thought about it before."

"So what's your act?"

"I don't have one."

"Well, what are you good at?"

"I dunno. I'm not really good at anything."

"C'mon. Everyone's good at something."

"Well...I guess I'm pretty good at making people laugh. They're usually laughing at me instead of with me though. That's what my mother says."

She frowned. "What kind of thing is that for a mother to say to her son?"

"It's fine. She didn't mean nothing by it."

Rose leaned against the carrier and studied me. I noticed her eyes were an unusual pale blue color.

"You know what? We've been looking for a clown ever since old Ed left us a few weeks ago. Are you good with kids?"

"I think so. I used to play with the kids that lived down the street before they moved away." 

"You're awful sweet. I'll bet the kids would love you."

I tried not to blush as she gazed at me, a soft smile on her lips.

"I'll tell you what...I'll talk to Charles about it. That is, if you want me to."

"I would-but I don't have any money to buy a costume."

She frowned again, lost in thought.

"You're too big to wear Ed's old costume. He was not nearly as tall as you are. I could sew one for you, though. I've gotten pretty good at making costumes. I have to make my own, you see. Would that be okay?"

"Sure-"

"Great. I'll talk to Charles tonight. Why don't you come back around tomorrow night and see the show. We can meet afterwards."

"Yeah-I'd like that."

We worked together to finish cleaning the animal pens, Rose all the while thinking aloud with ideas about my clown act. When we were finished, I thanked her for helping me.

"Not at all, sugar. I'm sure glad you showed up. I hate doing this on my own."

I paused, awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the attractive older woman.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"See you later, darlin'. You be safe walking home."

I started to leave, but something occurred to me. I never asked her what she did in the circus.

"Hey, Rose. What will you be doing tomorrow night in the show?"

Her lips twisted into a smile.

"I guess you'll have to come back to find out."

I began the walk home in disbelief of the events that had taken place that day, about my fortune in meeting Rose, and about a new promise that I'd never had.


End file.
